


Meh

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [318]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, angsty bits, mention of Afghanistan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: meh: interjection and adjective; int: expressing a lack of interest or enthusiasm: adj: uninspiring; unexceptionalinterjection first used in 1992adjective first used in 2003





	Meh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> Because it's Thursday. xox  
> * Douglas Adams

It was a Thursday. John never did appreciate Thursdays all that much, when he actually knew what day of the week it was. Usually, if they had been working back to back to back cases as they had that week, he had to check his phone to remind himself what day it happened to be.

"Meh." John groaned as he turned off his phone.

Sherlock rolled over and opened one eye at him. "What?"

"It's a Thursday. I never could get the hang of Thursdays."*

They had been together long enough that Sherlock knew he didn't need to ask, John would tell him whatever he needed to tell him in his own time, so he sat up against the headboard and waited for John to move until he was settled against him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair, and John looked up at him, then shook his head, closing his eyes as he spoke again.

"It was a Thursday when my da left, a Thursday when my first girlfriend dumped me... and a Thursday when I was shot in Afghanistan." He sat up and searched Sherlock's face. "I've never told you -"

"No."

John nodded and settled back into Sherlock's arms. "I wasn't even supposed to be there. I was just hitching a ride - a day's leave - my first in months, and of course, everything went wrong that day. I woke up late, didn't have time for coffee, broke a lace on my boot trying to get ready in a hurry - luckily I thought to grab my medical bag, don't know why I did, but I did, just habit I guess, then climbed in the last truck of the convoy. That was the thing that saved me, if I had been in one of the other two..." He took a deep breath and Sherlock held him tighter, as he watched John's left hand go into spasm.

"I'm listening, I'm right here."

John nodded. "We got turned around somehow, instead of heading into the stable part of the city, we went into territory that was still held - didn't matter that we didn't have any weapons, just supplies and - we were all medical personnel, aid workers, couple of embedded press people who lived in our barracks. I was - out of twenty of us in the caravan, only me and Bill - Bill Murray - I think I've told you about him -"

Sherlock nodded. 

"He's why I got - why I made it home - saved me from bleeding out - I should've been able to - there should have been something more I could have done -"

Sherlock covered John's trembling hand with his, then kissed his hair. "You know you did everything you could do. You were there - you helped as much as you could - there was nothing else you could do. I know - I see it - you have moments when you still feel guilty for having made it home when they didn't."

John pressed his face into Sherlock's chest and let out a sob. "So many - they had kids, families - so young, Sherlock - just because we went the wrong way - and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it from happening."

"I know." 

"I just want to - I want to -"

"Tell me, John."

"Can we just go back to sleep? And when we wake up again, can we order take-away and just curl up on the couch and watch the worst crap telly we can find?"

"Yeah, course we can. I hope you know -"

John sat up and sighed as Sherlock kissed him softly, and nodded. "I do. I always know how lucky -"

"Shh, go to sleep, John. I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
